Feelings Fruition
by yuri love212
Summary: This is a short story i came up with while working on Lovers Paradise. In it Himeko finds out Chikane has feelings for her and plans a way for her to act on them.


Feelings Fruition-

" Himeko are you almost ready?"

"…Yes Chikane-chan I'm ready to go!" Exclaimed Himeko with excitement. Why wouldn't she be excited, after all today was the day she put her plan into motion and wouldn't stop until she did what she set out to do. What plane you may ask? Well it all started a few weeks ago…

Flashback

_Himeko had been feeling flustered all day. She had come to realize that she loved her best friend chikane not only as a friend, but as a lover too. She had even tuned down Souma when he confessed to her. She tried to go about her normal way of doing things but it was getting hard. _

_She would blush and stutter whenever she was around Chikane. It was getting to be almost impossible to hide how she felt when one day Chikane invited her to stay the night at her house. Himeko was happy it had been a while since she last slept over, however she was also worried. _

_What if she couldn't control herself and confessed? She couldn't imagine someone as beautiful, smart, and amazing a person as Chikane would ever want to be with her, especially when she had seen plenty a handsome suitor asks her out only to be shot down. Besides she was pretty sure Chikane was straight, she had never gave any inclination otherwise. _

_They spent the night watching movies, reading magazines, and Chikane even cooked dinner much to Himekos surprise. They eventually went to bed. They said they're goodnights and went to lie down. Himeko had been sleeping for awhile when she woke up. She couldn't figure out why till she heard a beautiful noise. It sounded like a piano and…Chikane! _

_Himeko wondered why chikane was up so late so she tiptoed out of her room and went to look for her. She found her in the music room. She made sure she didn't see her and listened to her playing and singing. The song was one Himkeo had never heard but the lyrics and sound struck a chord in her heart:_

_Torn by Ednaswap-_

_I thought I saw a man brought to life  
He was warm - he came around like  
He was dignified  
He showed me what it was to cry  
Well you couldn't be that man I adored  
You don't seem to know - don't seem to care  
What your heart is for  
No I don't know him anymore_

There's nothin' where he used to lie  
My conversation has run dry  
That's what's going on  
Nothing's fine

I'm torn  
I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake  
And I can see the perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late  
I'm already torn

_So I guess the fortune teller's right  
I should have seen just what was there  
And not some holy light  
But you crawled beneath my veins  
And now I don't care  
I have no luck  
I don't miss it all that much  
There's just so many things  
That I can't touch_

There's nothing where he used to lie  
My inspiration has run dry  
That's what is goin' on  
Nothin's right

I'm torn  
I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake  
And I can see the perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late  
I'm already torn

_The song brought tears to her eyes. Chikane sang with so much raw emotion. Who was the song about? She could barely hear Chikane so she crept closer. "Himeko…I love you so much, it's getting so hard to resist you. Why are the gods so cruel that they someone as beautiful, caring, and angelic as you to torture me, especially when I know you could never want me? Chikane looks to the sky as if it could answer her question._

_Himeko was in shock, had she really just heard that? Chikane felt the same as she did! A warmth encompassed Himeko, she was so happy! Just as she was about to jump in the room and confess her own love she stopped. If Chikane was so upset and she just walked in and confessed her love Chikane might think she overheard her and was saying she loved her out of pity or friendship. She needed to plan this so Chikane had no doubt of how she felt. She then headed to her room to plan. _

End of Flashback

Cue today's shopping trip. It was the last idea Himeko could think of in order to get her point across. She had tried hinting at it throughout the past week, cooked a romantic dinner, been more affectionate and even outright said she loved Chikane! Chikane played it off by saying she loved her too; they were best friend after all. Himeko never realized how dense Chikane could be! Sure she was clumsy and stuttering a lot, but could she really not understand?

She realized she would have to take more drastic measures in order to make Chikane see how she felt. Now she knew her plan could be considered crazy, careless, and even a little perverted, but Himeko was desperate! She wanted to be with Chikane, and damn the rest.

They headed to the mall, and shopped for a while. Each found some things they liked, and Himeko made sure to try a lot of things on and got Chikanes opinion. She started out picking normal things for her, and each got a smile from chikane along with an affectionate glance.

Then, after Himeko thought she was relaxed enough, she started her plan.

"Hey Chikane-chan?"

"Yes Himeko, what is it?"

"What do you think of this?"

"Which one are you talking about Hime-!?"

Himeko wasn't disappointed in the reaction she got. Chikane was blushing, stuttering and looked to be on the verge of a major nose bleed. (A link to the outfit I'm using -  Bagheria-Metallic-mini-dress-with-criss-cross-stra ps/883706/Product ). This definitely wasn't something she would normally wear but she was trying to get a reaction. The dress was very snug, in all the right places, and accentuated her assets.

"Chikane-chan whats wrong?"

"Himeko…that-uh, that d-d-dress-s, um…what-or why?"

"Oh, I was just looking for something a little sexy, ya know? After all if I do go on a date I want to make sure my date thinks I'm sexy. What do you think Chikane-chan?"

"…..Ummm, I think you look a-amazing Himeko."

"Really Chikane-chan? You aren't looking straight at me, so I can't tell if you really like it."

"Oh I like alright, too much actually", muttered Chikane.

"What was that Chikane-chan?"

"Oh, I w-was j-just saying I really think you look amazing Himeko". Chikane said with a small smile, still blushing profusely.

Himeko thought, well that didn't work I figured when she saw me in this she wouldn't be able to control herself, she even got a really jealous look in her eye when I mentioned dating someone. Well, I guess I'll just have to go through the rest of the plan after all.

"Alright Chikane, ill just get out of this dress and we can go."

"Alright Himeko I will be right here."

Himeko went back into the changing room, waited a few minutes, and then called out.

"Hey Chikane-chan?"

"Yes Himeko?"

"….Well my dress seems to be too difficult to take off….think you could help me?"

Crash!

"Chikane are you all right!"

"Y-y-y-yes H-Himeko im fine, I just…uh... Stubbed my toe! You n-need help, are-uh-are you sure?" Chikane slowly stepped into the changing room, after looking to make sure nobody saw her.

"Yeah I do, this dress is really **tight **and **snug** so it's kind of hard to **get off", **Himeko said innocently (faking it).

"Well ok-kay, ill just…how am I supposed to remove it, it looks like it is molded to your skin," Chikane questioned.

"Well I had to slide it on, and my regular underwear got in the way so I put on some of those lace undergarments we saw in the front of the store. I figure id just put my arms up and you'd pull the dress back up…Chikane-chan what's wrong?"

Chikane had a far off look in her eye and her face was completely red.

"Chikane-chan!" Himeko raised her voice a bit to get Chikanes attention.

"Oh! Sorry Himeko, I spaced out there. W-well let's try and get this dress off."

They agreed that Himeko should raise her arms and Chikane would pull the dress off, they figured it would come off relatively easy.

This was also part of Himekos plan, she would have Chikane help take off the dress and she would definitely not be able to resist her and try to kiss her, however her plan didn't finish how she thought it would.

As they were trying to pull the dress off Himeko stumbled and pulled Chikane down with her. The dress came off somehow and they fell onto the floor with a soft thud. Both took a minute to assess their injuries and get their bearings.

"Himeko are you all right?"

"Yeah im alright Chikane-chan."

Chikane then looked down at Himeko, felt her warmth through her thin clothes and Himekos thin lingerie and paused. She looked down between their bodies, at Himekos scantily clad body and felt the warmth she had been trying to hold back come rushing through her body.

Chikanes heart started pounding and the thin tether on her control snapped. She looked up at Himkeo just as she started talking.

"Hey Chikane-chan are you okay? You're not injured are you? I'm so sorry I didn't mean for us to fall I just tri-!?"

Himeko didn't get to finish, because Chikane just attacked her lips. Himeko didn't know what she was more shocked at, that her plan, thought not exactly how it was supposed to, worked, or that Chikane-chan could be such a good kisser. They kissed for a good couple of minutes before Chikane probably unconsciously moved her hand, running over Himekos breast, causing her to moan.

Chikane, after hearing Himeko moan pulled back abruptly.

"Hi-hi-hi-Himeko! I didn't- I mean I did- or that- um- I…Sorry!" Chikane was about to pull away, and probably try and deny what just happened when Himekos control snapped. Even after all this, her kissing back, Chikane still wouldn't accept that she loved her! Well she'd just have to convince her.

Before Chikane could pull away, Himeko pulled her close, much to Chikanes surprise, and then showed surprising strength and rolled them over. This surprised Chikane greatly, she had no idea Himeko was so strong!

"Himeko what are you-?" Chikane was cut off as Himeko proceeded to attack Chikanes lips with her own. She wasted no time in pushing her tongue into Chikanes mouth, moaning as she tasted Chikane. After a few moments of Himeko kissing a stunned Chikane she pulled back.

"Understand now Chikane-chan! I love you too! Not only as a friend but also as a lover. I heard your confession a couple weeks ago and was surprised to hear you felt the same way I did. I knew you wouldn't believe me if I tried to confess right then so I've been trying to make little hints, then more obvious hints, until I finally had enough. Today was part of my plan to try and convince you of how I feel but you still tried to run away!

Please don't run anymore Chikane-chan I love you!"

Chikane just laid there for a second, processing all she heard. Could it be, could Himeko really love her back? She thought over what Himeko just said, looked in her eyes and realized she was telling the truth.

Chikane broke out in a huge smile, and tears of joy came out of her eyes.

"Oh Himeko, I love you, so much!"

She embraced Himeko and Himeko cried back "thank goodness! I didn't know what else I was going to have to do to convince you how I felt, short of making love to you right on the dressing room floor.

"Himeko!" Chikane exclaimed out in embarrassment and shock as she pulled back.

"What Chikane-chan just because I'm naïve doesn't mean I'm completely innocent, even I think about things like _that_."

"But-that's- mou Himeko!"

… The sales clerk was going to take some of the things people tried on but didn't want and hang them back up when she heard a noise.

"What is that sound?"

… "Ohhh, Himeko-we shouldn't be….oh that feels good-wait I mean stop this isn't the place! Oh really Chikane-chan, well don't worry we will finish this later.

A blush covered the sales clerks face.

Five minutes later the sales clerk saw two stunning girls come out of the dressing room. She pretended not to see them, and as they arrived at checkout she heard the blue haired one exclaim in shock "Himeko!" "What Chikane-chan, you seemed to like the dress and lingerie. Don't worry ill only wear it for you!"

They paid for their items and left. The sales clerk shook her head and went to go back to work, all the while wondering what was wrong with today's youth! And in a clothing store no less!


End file.
